Harry Potter and the Apocalypse of Power
by sam-derevko
Summary: The time has come for all of humanity to face a feud written in stone hundreds of years ago. It is time for the discovery of Power, Passion, Pain, Prejudice and Love. Harry Potter and the Alliance rewritten. HPCCS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except some OC's), locations, etc. I only own the plot.

Summary: HPCCS an alliance was forged between three races, thrust into the hands of those who were unaware and placed itself in the midst of those unwanting to finally bring an end to the shadows lurking beneath them all.

**AUTHORS NOTES MUST READ:**

_**About the characters lives before the story**_

**O **Syaoran left Tomoeda after 'Hope'

**O** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince never happened, and in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, for this fic, Sirius didn't die.

**O** Sakura knows Syaoran still loves her and she still loves him but also knows he is not allowed to stay in contact because of the elders

**O** Hermione Granger never dated Viktor Krum

**O** Eriol still stayed in contact with Sakura

**O** Ron's brother Percy is not a prat in this story

**O** Fujitaka doesn't know anything about Sakura's powers but Touya has a suspicion.

_**Character's Bio's **_

**Harry Potter: **Age 16, Male, Wears glasses, has a distinct lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, messy jet black hair and emerald eyes. 5"10 Tall. A _wizard_.

**Sakura Kinomoto:**Age 15, Female, short auburn hair and emerald eyes, stands at 5"4. A _sorceress_.

**Ronald Weasley: **Age 16, Male, red hair and blue eyes, stands at 6"2. A _wizard_.

**Tomoyo Daidouji:** Age 16, Female, has long dark hair and amethyst eyes. She stands at 5"9. A _muggle_.

**Hermione Granger:** Age 16, Female, bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, stands at 5"8. A _witch_.

**Syaoran/Xiao Lang Li:** Age 16, Male, 6"0 tall, messy brown hair and striking amber eyes. A _sorcerer._

**Ginny Weasley:** Age 15, Female, red hair and blue eyes and stands at 5"8. A _witch_.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: **Age 17, Male, wears glasses, has dark hair and dark blue eyes, as tall as Syaoran Li. A _sorcerer._

Note: other characters descriptions are placed at the bottom of the page unless they are not very important or will be added later on so keep checking the bottom of the authors note for additional new characters. I will mark if there are any new characters.

_**Time/Age**_

**X** Takes place in Harry Potter's Sixth Year; Three years after the capture of the Hope card.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

Chapter 1- The wheels of a clock turn only when it is time for Time to begin

By sam-derevko

The heavy mist in the air choking him as he somehow moved forward. His eyesight stretching out towards the horizon as he crept closer to a mass of rubble that was slowly falling towards the edge of a cliff and he gulped inwardly as he felt himself move closer to the edge. He felt his body slowly leaning forward, almost to the point wherein he was sure he would fall but then pulled back and turned around. He walked up to the crumpled mass of what seemed to be an old demolished building. He stepped even closer and walked on the broken pieces of wood and concrete that was parts of what was once a beautiful piece of architecture.

'Why am I here?' he thought as he just felt himself go towards the very center of the rubbish and remains. He felt himself lift his head up to the sky and face the heavens. Staring directly to the sun, but his eyes did not burn; in fact, the sun seemed to be fading… its bright rays not even enough to light half of the sky. His eyes followed the huge mass that was burning as he watched it slowly go beneath the horizon, his complete surroundings in total darkness.

He lifted his eyes once again to the heavens and spotted the moon. Its glow still seemed faint to his eyes. He stared even closer and he spotted a shadow. A shadow was lurking somewhere in the heavens… he didn't know how he somehow could see it since the skies were a total dark mass with not even a single star out that night yet it was all so clear somehow. No clouds, no stars yet the moon cast a mournful glow over the soft ground as the mist continued to thicken.

He suddenly felt a disturbance in his surroundings; he looked down and found himself staring at a clump of trees. He walked towards it and did not pay any heed to the animals around him. Something was calling out to him. He found himself on a small empty plain. It was devoid of any trees or grass and rocks… just soft earth. He looked at the surrounding forest and found it to somehow be in a perfect circle… the trees stopped at exact points just so this singular plain could be devoid of any blemish and be but pure soil.

He looked ahead and found a lone wolf howling painfully at the very center of the plain. He approached it hesitantly and crouched down beside it. Its eyes looked searching as he tried to find what was wrong with the wolf. Its gray fur was soft to the touch and he continued caressing the wolf. He looked straight in its eyes as if trying to ask it what the matter was. The two pairs of eyes locked. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the brown eyes of the wolf in pain… but suddenly the pain was replaced with deep hatred and anger. He felt himself back away slowly but it was too late. The wolf pounced, its teeth barred.

A young man sat up in bed, his face was covered in sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. His body burning and tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes. He quickly searched his bedside table and put on his glasses. He wrapped his blanket around his body as he moved closer to his window. He looked outside and found the stars gleaming merrily at him. He closed the window shut and turned down the curtains. He walked over to his trunk and pried it open and grabbed a quill and parchment.

The sound of a scratching quill filled the air as he wrote. He stopped for a second, straining his ears to try to pick up his uncle and cousin snoring and his aunt talking in her sleep. When the usual noises of the night in his house reached his ears, he continued with his work, training his ears to make sure none of them would awake from his doings.

He leaned backward and read over his letter. He nodded in approval and began searching for his owl, Hedwig. He then remembered he had just written to Ronald Weasley, his best friend, just the night before and Hedwig had not yet returned. He hit himself on his head as he pondered on his stupidity. This was an emergency and he couldn't send his letter right away. He quickly scribbled a PS and rolled up the parchment and set it neatly in his trunk as he closed it. He would send it the moment Hedwig came back.

He pondered on his peculiar dream.

He could almost feel the mist around him as he tried to relive it, if only in his mind. He tried to recall the look in the wolfs eyes as he tried to help it; the look of sorrow yet plain unbidden anger, playing at the very edge, as if it had just gone through such a terrible ordeal that resulted into the state it was in.

He wondered about the strange place of their meeting as well. He could not remember where he had seen that cliff before. He had been so sure he had been to that exact place before it was demolished… as if he actually stepped foot into the building.

Then, the peculiar plain he was in when he met the wolf. He was so sure it was shaped at an exact circle. As if the soil was poisonous as to destroy any life that tried to survive on it. But he was also certain that he could feel the… purity in the soil; left untarnished, untouched and unadulterated. He shook his head. There was no place in the world that could be left like that. Muggles and wizards alike had both tainted the soil or grounds on the earth that it was not possible that they left a singular plain that way. He dismissed it.

He laughed slightly, suddenly picturing one of his best friends Hermione Granger giving him a lecture on geography as to try to locate the plain even though he himself was not certain if it was real or wistful thinking.

He gave a loud yawn and grabbed his watch that was on his bedside table. It read at a quarter past three in the morning. His eyes drooped tiredly as he gave another loud yawn but he stifled it quickly as he heard one of the sounds he was supposed to hear stop for a minute. His heart rate quickened a pace as he strained his hearing for his uncles' loud snore. After a minute that passed, he heard footsteps outside on the hallway. He almost ran to his bed but heard a door opening and closing. He let out a breath he didn't know he held and sighed. His uncle must have just gone to the bathroom.

He laid back down on his bed and let sleep claim him, hoping he would have a dreamless rest.

* * *

The soft pale moonlight reflected off onto the lake, attracting the eyes of two people. They stared intently at the reflection, almost willing it to show them more. The two looked upon the waters as they dropped a pebble into the lake and watched as ripples formed.

On ripple passed right over the moon but was hit by another ripple that reflected off the other edge across them. The two bounced off each other and went on their separate ways.

"A confrontation." The girl muttered as they continued watching the reflection.

Just as the ripples died away to show back calm and serene waters the two looked away.

"What did you see Yue-san?" the girl asked.

A man with blinding white wings and light hair frowned. His ice blue eyes looked down back to the lake and moved his arm back to his side, his ceremonial robes touching the soft earth they stood upon.

"I found the sign of interference. Then I saw the sign of Cowardice." He said pondering on his prediction.

The girl nodded. She thought of what she had seen on the lake and wondered if that meant something was about to happen. She looked up to the heavens and stared at the moon. She closed her eyes and sent a silent call.

"Mistress, we have been here every new moon. The signs are changing. There is no definite proof that what we saw tonight is anything but ripples on a pond." He reminded her.

The girl nodded then stared at her guardian right in the eyes.

"Do you want to know what I saw?" she asked him, her gaze never faltering.

He nodded.

"I saw life." She said but then a troubling look graced her delicate features. "A damned life."

The angel-like creature looked away. "It's best we leave now. Your onii-chan will soon notice that it is not you under your covers."

The girl nodded.

She concentrated her mind and a single image flashed in her head. She whispered the name and suddenly, wings grew out of her back.

"Let's go." She smiled a small smile and they both flew off into the sky, heading towards home.

* * *

Harry groaned. His vision was blurred and his head seemed to feel like it had been through a cheese grater as he slept. He automatically stretched an arm towards his bedside table and grabbed his glasses and put them on. The objects around him automatically cleared as he yawned and stretched.

"Get up boy!" a female shriek sounded from behind the door. "Come down to the kitchen now!"

He groaned yet again as he observed his surroundings. His trunk lay slightly open, full to the brim with all his wizarding objects. For some reason, his room was still dark when it was obviously already morning. He then remembered the events of that night. He had put down his blinds therefore the sunlight did not light up the room. He rubbed his eyes and started his walk towards the Dursley's kitchen.

He took each step as slowly as he could; he knew that his aunt would not fetch him in that manner so early in the morning unless something had come up.

When he finally reached his destination he found his three remaining "family" sitting on the table, their faces calm and they all stayed silent.

"Okay, what have I done wrong?" he asked right away, somehow backing away to have a better chance of escape back to his room where he could grab his broomstick and leave. His breakout, already unraveling itself in his mind as he watched the Dursleys all continue not to look at him and stay silent and unmoving.

He then started to panic. Were they wax statues? He heard that the Muggles had now gotten a lot better at sculpting in human size and likeness. He step forward and almost jumped a mile when his uncle Vernon suddenly spoke.

"Harry, your aunt and I need to discuss something with you." He said stiffly but he could tell by the way Uncle Vernon said his name; this was not a very _merry _subject.

Harry didn't move an inch. He waited for them to continue speaking. The whole kitchen was in silence.

Dudley growled. "Oh, just tell him already! I'm missing my favorite shows for this!"

Aunt Petunia quickly slapped Dudley's hand as if she was training a puppy not to bite. "Quiet." She scolded.

"We… I mean, your aunt and I… we… have come of a little trouble." Uncle Vernon began. "You see, I-"Uncle Vernon opened his mouth yet no words came out. He tried to start again but seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"Get on with it." Dudley muttered under his breath.

"Harry, as your mothers sister, I am asking you to help us." Aunt Petunia finally said as she stood up from the table and walked closer to him. "You see, your uncle Vernon… he… he… he-"

"HE LOST HIS JOB, OKAY? THERE, I SAID IT!" Dudley roared. "STOP WITH THE BULLOKS!" he shouted at his parents, aunt Petunia looked as if she opened a bag of gold to find rocks inside. Her expression varied from surprised, depressed and desperate.

His uncle's expression was too hard to look at. The once proud face was full of shame and disbelief and this time, it wasn't directed at Harry but at himself.

Dudley seemed to be the only one who seemed to care less. He already lost his pride when his parents started mumbling like idiots so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Look, all mum and dad wanted to say is that we're broke. We need your money, whatever it is hidden away for you from your… _parents_ to pay for the taxes and stuff. So just hand it over." Dudley muttered at Harry.

He stared at the family in front of him in shock. The Dursleys were broke? He never thought he would see the day when they asked _him_ for money when he was never given anything. He was barely taken care of growing up and now they expected him to pay for all their needs and desires using the money left for him by his parents whom they despised?

Instead of pity, Harry shook with fury. After everything, after everything they had put him through, they expected him to save them?

"no." he said deathly quiet.

The three changed their looks of desperation to one of utter madness and almost… insanity.

"WHAT?!?!???!!!" his uncle Vernon roared. "AFTER EVERYTHING WE GAVE YOU! WE GAVE A YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, CLOTHES, FOOD AND WE TOOK CARE OF YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

Uncle Vernon shook as he stood up and banged his fat fist on the dinning table. "You listen to me boy, you _will_ give us that money and you _will_ stay quiet about it to the neighbors and maybe, just maybe, I won't knock some sense into you!"

Harry lowered his voice as he spoke to his 'family', his intentions unclear to even himself.

"You took me in when Professor Dumbledore asked you to. I am grateful for that. You brought me up in a…_questionable_ manner and let me stay in this house for all these years." He started; his voice so silent and calm it seemed almost surreal. The Dursleys seemed to think that his speech was heading towards their relief since the two adults sat down again and a look of utter satisfaction crossed their faces. Harry paused.

"But." He continued; letting his anger show slightly at his tone of voice. "I was brought up to be the boy you asked to do chores; to cook, to clean and to do anything you asked. I was the one who would do _anything, _anything, just to be treated fairly. I was the one who cooked your meals yet was given a third of what a normal human being deserved, cleaned the house yet was treated to be worth nothing more than the grime I scrapped off and even beaten to a bloody pulp by all three of you who were supposed to be my family. You are my only living family right now. I thank you for taking care of me through all these years."

His voice got higher as he continued; the rage couldn't seem to be kept in and burst out unexpectedly as he continued his speech to his so-called-'family'.

"But, YOU BROUGHT ME UP TO BE YOUR SLAVE! I WAS DESPISED BY ALL THREE OF YOU FOR BEING WHO I AM! YOU TREATED ME LIKE A FOUL MOLD STUCK TO YOUR KITCHEN WHO WAS ABLE TO DO YOUR BIDDING FROM TIME TO TIME! YOU TREATED ME AS A NUISANCE RATHER THAN WHAT I REALLY AM! YOUR NEPHEW!" he shouted to his aunt and uncle. "YOUR COUSIN!" he shouted to Dudley. "And now you expect me to pull you out of this filthy hole you have dug yourselves into? Well, let me just tell you this. I will never, EVER give you one Knut of my money, my time or my patience because as of now, you could consider me removing myself from this house, this kitchen, FROM THIS FAMILY!"

Harry felt himself let his emotions go and he exploded with anger and betrayal. A blinding light filled the room. It crept upon the dark spaces of the house until the whole building was nothing but shining light. And just as it had appeared, it was gone.

Harry looked down and checked himself if he was hurt at all but even though he felt different from before, it was if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

He looked up to see nothing changed. His uncle was reading the morning paper and sipping some coffee while his aunt was frying bacon in a pan. His cousin was playing with a 'gameboy' and they didn't pay any attention to him, as if he wasn't there.

He stared at the three. What had happened?

"Um… excuse me, I'm sorry for being rude, but… why are you in our kitchen?" his aunt asked him as she stepped closer to him, a plate of bacon and eggs in her hand.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Was this some sort of cruel joke?

"Erm… I don't know." He said truthfully.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" a voice startled Harry since it sounded so much like his cousins… except… it was happier and… nicer.

He watched as his cousin give him a strange look and _skip_ to the door. Dudley seemed to be thinner too… as if… his overly large belly and bottom never existed.

He opened the door to reveal a man in a brown coat and black slacks with short white hair and a top hat standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me; I seem to have lost my grandson-"the man spotted him. "Oh, Harry! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the man gave Harry a hug and turned to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. We'll be on our way." He smiled and tipped his hat to each of them then ruffling Dudley's hair on his way out as he pulled Harry along with him.

It took Harry a moment to suddenly realize he was being dragged off by a stranger.

He pulled his arm away and successfully made the old man let go of him.

"Who are you?" he asked feeling that he would shout soon.

"Harry, Harry, after all these years I thought you would know me by now." The man smiled.

Harry stared at the man's brown eyes and looked confused. Suddenly, the brown was turning blue and glasses appeared. Harry had to step back when he realized he was ogling at his headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he nearly shouted in surprise.

"C'mon Harry. It's best we leave before the other muggles wake." He smiled that knowing smile of his.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, a realization crossing his features. "How do I know you are really Professor Dumbledore?"

The man seemed to be in deep thought.

"I guess you can never really _know._" He told Harry. "But…" suddenly, fire blew around Dumbledore and a distinct cry sounded. Harry closed his eyes since the light blinded him and rubbed them. When he opened them again, Fawkes stood on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed and immediately, the phoenix flew to Harry and settled himself on his shoulder.

"Well, we best be going." Dumbledore smiled; his disguise back in place.

Harry nodded.

There was a loud bang and suddenly a double-decker bus appeared in front of them. A pimple faced man stepped out.

"Welcome to the knight bus!"

* * *

The soft sound of laughter filled the air as two girls were walking along a path of cherry blossom trees. The petals of the aforementioned flowers were falling towards the ground slowly making the air itself have a light mist of its scent. The girl with auburn hair smiled as she continued eating her ice cream cone as the girl with long dark hair continued taping her friend.

"Sakura-san, the new ice cream parlor's ice cream is good, ne (right)?" The girl with long dark hair asked.

"Hai (yes)!" the other girl smiled as she savored the flavor of her cold snack.

"Do you want to go over to my house before you go home? I made another Kawaii (cute) outfit for you!" Tomoyo said while a blissful and mysterious yet creepy twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Hoe… hai (yes)?" Sakura answered, hoping it was the right one.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and the two continued on their path to the Daidouji residence. Tomoyo continued taping Sakura as they walked.

"Tomoyo-chan?" the girl asked as she stopped walking to throw away her tissue in a waste receptacle.

"Hai?" the girl stopped as well and turned her focus away from her camera for the first time during their walk.

Sakura frowned. "He… did he… never mind." The girl with auburn hair smiled but her friend noticed that it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Let's hurry, ne? Otou-san (Father) and Onii-chan (Brother) might get worried if I get home too late."

"Hai." The girl with dark hair nodded. 'Gomen ne (I'm sorry), Sakura-chan.'

The two continued on their long walk. Suddenly Sakura halted once again.

"Daijobu? (What's wrong?) " Tomoyo asked.

Sakura didn't answer. She started looking around their surroundings. "Matte (wait)." She said simply and ran off.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the dark haired girl shouted as she watched her friend run away. "I'm coming Sakura-chan!" she screamed as she got off into a run as well, carefully following her friend but the gap between them was slowly growing. "Matte (Wait)! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura didn't slow down but instead went even faster.

But suddenly, just as she sped up she stopped in her tracks and Tomoyo stood next to her only minutes later, gasping and panting.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" she asked.

Her friend didn't answer but continued staring at their surroundings. She glanced at Tomoyo. "Stay here. I sense something." Tomoyo saw something she hadn't seen on her friends face in a while; Fear.

"Is it another Clow card?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head, "Iie (No). I have never felt this before. It's strange. Stay here; I don't want you to get hurt. And call Kero-chan for me. I left my phone with him." She instructed and ran off into the once peaceful tress.

Tomoyo panicked and quickly grabbed her cell phone and used her speed dial to Sakura's phone.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

'Kero-chan! Pick up!' she said stressfully in her mind.

"Hai? Kero-chan, the marvelous video game-playing guardian here!" a voice finally picked up.

"Kero-chan! This is Tomoyo-chan. Come to the lane lined with the Cherry Blossom Trees right away! Sakura went after something and she said she hadn't felt it before! Come as quick as you can!" she stressed to Kero.

"Hai (Yes)! I'm on my way!" the voice suggested that he had already turned into his true form.

Tomoyo looked around trying to spot her friend but to no avail, after a couple of minutes a lion and what seemed to be an angel landed on the ground next to her.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Kero growled.

Tomoyo pointed to the way she last saw her friend.

"It's best you stay here, Tomoyo-chan, don't worry. We wont let anything happen to Sakura-chan." Yue told her and the two quickly disappeared to where Sakura had gone.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted the mane less lion. "Sakura-chan! Where are you? Answer me!"

"Kero-chan! Over here!" a voice startled the enveloping silence.

The two guardians followed the voice to find their mistress crouched down on the ground staring at something.

"What happened? What did you feel?" Yue asked as they landed behind her.

She moved away and they both were over come with great confusion and intrigue as an unknown feeling enveloped them both but just as suddenly, a huge mind-cracking pain hit them.

"Shield!" Sakura said as she took out the card and the three were enveloped with a pink bubble and the headache quickly disappeared.

"Where are we?" Kero asked as he looked around. "I don't remember a forest here."

"I asked illusion to extend the trees and multiply them giving out the illusion of a forest but I used loop so that no one but people with magic could come into the forest." Sakura said.

"This is one of my creatures." Yue said as he eyed the animal.

"Yes, but why does it pain us when we're near it? When I first got near it, my head felt like it would explode. I had to use shield to be able to come as close to it as possible. It's hurt but I cant touch it." Sakura sighed.

They all stared at the owl. Its feathers were sticking out in odd directions and it seemed like its wing was terribly battered. It eyes were shut and it seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"I want to speak to it but I need to take off shield to do it. But if I do, we might feel the pain again." Sakura informed her guardians. "What do we do?"

"I didn't feel as much as you and Kero. It is one of the moon's creatures and since I am the moon guardian, it doesn't affect me as much. Lift the shield off of me and I shall speak to it. I think I can handle a little headache for now." Yue said and Sakura nodded, slowly lifting the shield around him.

He immediately clutched his head but then formed a link with the bird.

Sakura smiled when the bird hooted softly.

But Yue fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Yue-chan!" Sakura shrieked and quickly put the shield around him once again.

"What happened, Yue?" Kero asked.

Yue stood up and looked down at the creature. "The creature is in pain. I couldn't speak to it but it kept mumbling something like, 'Hogwarts'. Whatever the reason is, I think it was headed there when something attacked it. I don't know how it ended up here but it seems to only have a broken wing and is completely exhausted."

"So its going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

Yue nodded.

"That's good."

"Why don't you get Tomoyo to take care of it Sakura? It seems to only affect people with magic." Kero said thoughtfully.

Sakura nodded and lifted the shield and placed it around the owl instead so that neither she or Kero and Yue would feel the throbbing pain again.

A few minutes later, she returned with Tomoyo. At first, just to make sure, she placed the shield around Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and herself but lifted it again for Tomoyo to come out. When the dark haired girl didn't seem to be hurt Sakura smiled.

"I'll take it home Sakura-chan. don't worry." Tomoyo smiled and left with the bird.

When Tomoyo had gone, Yue had approached Sakura.

"Mistress, there was something attached to the owl's leg. I took it before." Yue said. "Be careful, even though its not as strong, you will still feel a little dizzy just by being in contact with it. You should use the shield around it."

Sakura nodded and once again called the card.

"Shield." She whispered.

It enveloped the small piece of parchment and it glowed a dull pink as she unraveled it.

"Hoe…"

* * *

A loud bang resounded on the light, crowded streets of London and a large silver bus appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of a small pub.

"Ah, the Leaky Cauldron. This should be able to be a nice place for you to stay before the school year." The old man smiled as he stepped down from the bus.

A young boy appeared right after him, a trunk, a cage and broomstick in hand.

The two entered the pub and it fell into silence.

"Mr. Dumbledore sir!" a man spoke up.

"Tom! Good to see you. I trust business is doing well?" the old man smiled once again to the toothy man.

"Yes sir. What brings you here?" the man asked.

"Harry here intends to occupy a vacant room. Could you assist him with his belongings?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course! Of course, right this way Mr. Potter, Mr. Dumbledore." He said and quickly grabbed the trunk and cage and ushered them up the staircase, leaving the hushed pub.

The three climbed up until to the rooms and Tom quickly opened the door.

The room had walls that were painted blue but now seemed to be grey. The floor was covered in a moderate amount of dust and a small fireplace was right beside a very plush looking armchair. The door to the bathroom was at the opposite end of the fireplace and one small sized bed occupied the rest of the room.

"This will do fine Tom. Thank you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Just holler if you need anything." Tom gave them another toothy smile and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, a teenage voice shook the entire building.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON??????"

Flames erupted in the fireplace and as soon as it did, Albus Dumbledore was found sitting on the armchair sipping on a cup of tea.

"Sit down Harry." He gestured to a chair he had drawn.

The angry boy did as he was told for the moment but anger was evident in his eyes.

"I'm sure you are wondering what had happened to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as well as your cousin Dudley since they didn't seem to recognize you." He stated, sipping once again as if it was an everyday chore for him to confront angry teenagers, and in fact, it was.

"BLOODY HELL I AM!" he exploded once again but shut his mouth quickly. "Err… yes."

"I cannot explain to you the complexity of the spell bound to you and your aunt and uncles family. But, I may explain the reason why it was removed."

The young Potter stared wide-eyed at his Professor. "It… It… It's removed? So… Voldemort… Nothings stopping him…" he trailed off, the realization sinking in.

"Yes, and No." the elder smiled, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"A Home is where the heart is. A family is a group of people one grows up with and loves truly without any doubt regardless ones member's mistakes."

Harry could not begin to try and list down the complications of what his Headmaster was trying to say. He could already feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"Does that mean… what I think it means?" he asked hesitantly.

The man seemed to be in deep thought. "It depends on what you think it means."

"Does it mean I can stay with Sirius? I can finally… be a family with him and live with him?"

The elder looked down at his cup of tea and sipped. "I'm afraid not."

"AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT??"

"Harry, before I tell you the reason I need you to promise me something." The man said, standing up and preparing his leave.

"Why are you leaving? Why can't I live with Sirius? What is going to happen now?"

"So many questions. I'm afraid not every question has one direct answer. All I can say is that it was Sirius's wish to tell you that you cannot live with him. You shall find family in another place, a place you already know. Your family will pick you up a week past Sunday." The Professor told him.

"Wait!"

Before another word was said, Professor Albus Dumbledore had disapparated.

The angry young man growled in frustration. He grabbed the armchair his headmaster was previously occupying and began repeatedly crashing it on the floor until it was nothing but bits of wood.

"It isn't fun being kept outside the loop, is it?" a voice startled him.

Harry immediately took out his wand and looked around the room. It appeared to be unoccupied except for him.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"But that would just ruin my fun!" it taunted.

Harry growled again and cast a "Maurderos!" spell at a spare piece of parchment. Almost immediately, a map of the room appeared and one singular person was shown inside.

He sighed, thinking the intruder was gone.

"Oh no, your spells don't work with us."

"Who are you?! Why are you here?! Did Voldemort send you?!"

The voice laughed. "Voldemort? The Magician? He couldn't ask me to accept his powers even if he died for it! Why would I be working for him?"

"Then who are you working for? Who are you?"

The voice laughed again. "You know Potter; you are extremely entertaining once you're all pathetically fired up. Why is it that by the way? Does the unknown scare you Potter?"

Harry could now sense a familiarity with the voice.

"Come out now!"

Harry waited with bated breath but there was no reply.

He sighed and pocketed his wand.

"I'll be returning on the eve of the full moon. I trust you shall know who I am by then, if not, then you shall never know. Just remember this: Choose for yourself."

The entire room was suddenly a mystic shade of blue but it disappeared in an instant.

* * *

The cool midnight air blew gently at his face as his strolled down the pathway. The moon shining above him, and a magical mist surrounding his every footstep was mystifying. He exuded a magical presence so great; the high spirits were intoxicated to join him in his daily midnight stroll.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on a single branch on his most treasured plant that he himself planted years ago. The branch grew and its flowers bloomed in an instant.

"Xiao Lang…" a misty voice spoke.

The young man opened his eye lids to reveal sharp unfeeling amber eyes as he immediately took a fighting stance. Not a word was spoken as he leaped from where he was to a small pond on the other side of the garden. He plucked a single strand of hair from his head and entwined it with a bit of his green aura. He dropped it into the pond.

At first, not even a ripple appeared from the lake but when the moon cast its wavering glow onto the small pond its waters bubbled and mist escaped creating the illusion that its water was boiling. The moons glow slowly faded until only the stars lit the night sky.

A figure emerged from the small pond. The warrior was about to attack when he stopped mid-kick and bowed.

"Ch'ang o" he greeted.

"Xiao Lang." the same misty voice echoed throughout the gardens carrying an air of grace and power.

At first no words were exchanged between the two. The spirit of the moon cast a low glance at the kneeling warrior. Her white skin, hair and clothes were blinding and no mortal could look upon her, but she knew that this certain warrior needn't look away.

"Xiao Lang." she repeated.

Finally the warrior looked up to her face but looked away instantly.

"I am no longer worthy to look into a face of the high spirits." He told her as he continued to look down at the ground.

"I have heard of your sin. But tonight calls for more than your guilt. An entire world now has its existence tied to your hands." She spoke slowly yet with great authority. "Go to a place they call Diagon and find a man. His aura is made of something you have never encountered. Follow him and all else shall be revealed in time. Never let this man find a moments peace without you watching." She warned then disappeared as the moons youthful rays returned to fill the night sky.

The warrior stared at his reflection on the small pond. A long scar from the top of his right eyebrow to the top of his cheek stared back at him.

Without questioning the moon spirit before acting, he had already chosen his prize for this mission.

"Redemption."

Authors Note:

Hey! This is one of the fics I really worked hard on! Please review. I know it seems kinda messy right now and stuff but please bear with me! I promise to update as soon as I can!

By the way, the thing Xiao Lang was talking about a prize? When high spirits give missions to sorcerers or magicians, or wizards, etc. Once the mission is completed in their satisfaction, they grant the person they approach a gift to their choosing. I won't tell you what Xiao's sin is until about the time is right. I hope you all review and tell me what you think!

**Other Characters:**

**Yue/Yue-san: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as male, tall with light hair, silver-white eyes and pale skin, is usually in light ceremonial robes. _Moon Guardian._

**Kero/Kero-chan/Keroberos: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as male, sometimes the size of a plush toy with white wings, big ears, yellow fur and dotted eyes and sometimes the size of a large lion with yellow fur, sharp and white mane, big golden eyes and a blood-red ruby of power in the middle of his forehead. _Sun__Guardian._

**Ruby Moon: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as female, Tall with blood red hair, dark eyes and pale skin, is usually in dark ceremonial robes, the opposite of Yue/Yue-san. _Moon guardian._

**Spinel-san/Spinel/Suppi-chan: **Age Unknown, No distinct Gender but may be though of as male, sometimes the size of a plush toy with blue wings, dark blue fur, big ears and dotted eyes and sometimes the size of a large panther with dark blue fur and a dark gem on his forehead. _Sun guardian._

**Fujitaka Kinomoto: **Age 48, Male, tall with brown hair and bright eyes, Father of Sakura Kinomoto and Uncle of Tomoyo Daidouji, stands at 6"2. _A Muggle._

**Touya Kinomoto: **Age 27, Male, tall with dark hair and dark eyes, brother of Sakura Kinomoto and cousin of Tomoyo Daidouji, stands at 6"3. _A Muggle._

_**IF THERE ARE NEW CHARACTERS IS WILL PLACE THIS SYMBOL () ON EACH OF THEM FOR YOUR REFERENCE BUT IF I ALREADY PLACED THEM IN A CHAPTER BEFORE, I WILL REMOVE () IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS END OF CHAP AUTHORS NOTE. UNDERSTAND?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except some OC's), locations, etc. I only own the plot.

Summary: HPCCS an alliance was forged between three races, thrust into the hands of those who were unaware and placed itself in the midst of those unwanting to finally bring an end to the shadows lurking beneath them all.

**AUTHORS NOTES [MUST READ:**

_**About the characters lives before the story**_

**O **Syaoran left Tomoeda after 'Hope'

**O** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix never happened.

**O** Sakura knows Syaoran still loves her and she still loves him but also knows he is not allowed to stay in contact because of the elders

**O** Hermione Granger never dated Viktor Krum

**O** Eriol still stayed in contact with Sakura

**O** Ron's brother Percy is not a prat in this story

**O** Fujitaka doesn't know anything about Sakura's powers but Touya has a suspicion.

_**Character's Bio's **_

**Harry Potter: **Age 16, Male, Wears glasses, has a distinct lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, messy jet black hair and emerald eyes. Tall but skinny, usually wears a sweatshirt with a hood to hide his face, stands at 6"1. A _wizard_.

**Sakura Kinomoto:**Age 15, Female, short auburn hair and emerald eyes. Stands at 5"4, wears none other than Tomoyo Daidouji's creations. A _sorceress_.

**Ronald Weasley: **Age 16, Male, red hair and blue eyes, stands at 6"2. A _wizard_.

**Tomoyo Daidouji:** Age 16, Female, has long dark hair and amethyst eyes, cousin to Sakura Kinomoto, stands at 5" 7. _A muggle._

**Hermione Granger:** Age 16, Female, bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, stands at 5"8. A _witch_.

**Syaoran/Xiao Lang Li:** Age 16, Male, tall, messy brown hair and striking amber eyes, stands at 6"1. A _sorcerer._

**Ginny Weasley:** Age 15, Female, red hair and blue eyes and stands two and half heads shorter than Ronald Weasley, stands at 5"9. A _witch_.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa: **Age 17, Male, wears glasses, has dark hair and dark blue eyes, stands at 6"1. A _sorcerer._

_**Time/Age**_

**X** Takes place in Harry Potter's Sixth Year; Three years after the capture of the Hope card.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

(Author's notes)

_**Letters/Mail**_

**Letters/Mail**

Chapter 2- Recreating a forged path

By sam-derevko

The night was cold on the streets of Magnolia drive. The people who lived on its territory were fast asleep, not hearing a peep of the unusual happening on the streets. Three dark figures seemed to float down from somewhere out of sight in the sky. They touched the ground and glided gracefully to one of the more run-down houses of Magnolia drive.

The three seemed to go through the rickety old gates and into the house without opening a single door or window. They moved into a spacious room, littered with dust and cobwebs.

The three dark figures gathered around an empty fireplace, their faces completely masked in darkness as they relied on the moon alone to foresee their doings. The first figure which walked on four legs swiftly released a small form of energy from its mouth and released it towards the moldy firewood in the fireplace, thus the fireplace grew to life.

The room was finally lit and its inhabitants illuminated.

A woman with long crimson locks and piercing blackish eyes smiled roughly as she dusted off her black ceremonial robes. She looked to be around her early twenties even though she had the knowledge of more than a thousand years under her belt.

"What are we doing here?" she asked the last figure.

He smiled a knowing smile and held up a glowing hand which quickly illuminated his young face. He wore thin glasses over his dark blue eyes and dark hair.

"I'm about to get a visitor."

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start as his alarm clock screamed loudly at him accusing him for the lateness of the hour.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He got up and stretched his aching muscles, the events of the night before still fresh in his mind. He put on his glasses and quickly got ready for the day.

"Choose my friends wisely?" he asked himself, remembering his strange visitor.

He shook his head. No, he should not ponder on it any more then he already has. He walked out of his room, making sure to lock the door and grab his wand and some wizarding gold.

"Would you like some breakfast Mr. Potter? We have oatmeal and-"

"No thanks Tom." Harry told the man and quickly left the bar. If he had only stayed, he would have realized the difference in the air around him as a pair of amber eyes flickered discreetly over the eyes of a portrait behind the barman's' head.

He tapped the third brick to the right above the bins and the doorway to Diagon Ally revealed itself.

Harry had to jump back in surprise, he had expected the Ally to be full of people with their own businesses, but instead it had looked as though he had walked in to a ghost town.

The shops were all run down, a few were left standing but they were all empty and seemed to be vacated only recently. Harry looked all around him and had to rub his eyes to believe it. He looked on further ahead and found one building which seemed to be untouched by the catastrophe that befell the Ally in front of it.

'Gringotts.' He breathed silently.

He heard a shuffle of feet from behind him and quickly had his wand at the person.

He was about to cast a stunning spell but his line of sight was quickly reverted down to not a man, but a boy. He didn't seem to be any older then seven years old and his clothes were all tattered and dirty. His light blonde hair was covered in mud and his light blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I…sniff…lost… sniff… mummy…" he cried.

Harry lowered his wand.

He kneeled down and tried to comfort the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Fwancis." The boy sniffed. "But m-my…sniff fwends… sniff… caw me… sniff… Wance."

"Rance is it?" the boy nodded. "What's your last name? I can help you find your mum."

The boy cried harder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

The boy couldn't stop crying.

"I… I… don't… sniff… wemember… sniff… anything… but… sniff… mummy! Sniff…"

Harry sighed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since… westerdey… I asked… sniff… mummy… sniff… for… a new… sniff… bwoom…"

Harry was surprised.

"Did you see what happened to Diagon Ally?" he asked.

Rance nodded. "The man… sniff… in… gween did it… sniff… then… sniff… he… yelled… sniff… at… sniff… my bwoder… I… sniff…wan away!" the boy sobbed.

"I… heawd… sniff… mummy call me… sniff… and bwoder… disappeawed… with the man…"

Harry frowned. Where was he when this happened?

"What time did this happen, Rance?"

"At… night…" Rance frowned.

Harry sighed. He must have been on his way or in his room when it all happened. Why didn't Tom or anyone act differently in the Leaky Cauldron then?

"Come with me Rance. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron. Who knows? Maybe your mum would be there."

The little boy smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thwanks." Harry smiled.

The boy let go and looked up at him. "Was youw name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

The boys' eyes widened.

"No!" he suddenly shouted and pushed Harry.

"Youw a bad man! The man in gween said so! And my bwoder too!" the boy started sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Wait! Rance!" Harry shouted.

The boy quickly went behind one of the damaged shops and disappeared from Harry's sight.

He ran to catch up with the boy but as he went behind the shop, the boy was gone.

Harry sighed and started walking towards Gringotts instead of the Leaky Cauldron. If anyone knew what happened, it would be the Goblins.

* * *

Rance watched as Harry walked towards the white building and smiled.

"Wance?" a small voice called.

Rance turned around and spotted a girl with dark hair and brown eyes sitting up from a blanket on the ground, in the middle of all the rubble.

"Did you fwind that Hawy Pottew?" she asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

He nodded. "And youw mummy?" she asked. He shook his head.

She frowned. "Gween man won't be happy."

"But gween man will hewp us. I told Hawy Pottew to gew to where gween man wants him to gew."

"But… is gween man a bad man? Or a good man?" the little girl asked.

"Don't wowwy Emiwy… gween man pwomised to bring me to bwoder but he'll bwing you wid me. I won't weave you."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Wance."

* * *

The young girl sighed as she continued to stare at the folded up piece of paper on her desk. It was surrounded by a light pink bubble which levitated it slightly.

The piece of paper was folded and its message was hidden to her. She had read it earlier and she hoped for the words to be burned in her mind. She needed this. More than anything. Another mission. She couldn't back down and this time, there was a chance, that he would be with her once again.

She was currently in her room, trying to work on summer homework but failed miserably as she kept glancing back at the piece of paper.

She sighed and tucked away her school things and sat down at a chair closer to the piece of paper, her eyes begged for answers and her heart begged for hope.

"Sakura-chan…" Kero mumbled as he watched her.

"It could mean anything Kero. But… why was he… mentioned?" she asked her guardian, not even looking at him. She touched the piece of paper slightly and it glowed brighter but as she pulled her fingers away, it soon faded into its pink haze.

"Maybe… maybe it's… NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!" the little guardian exclaimed. It flew over to her and tried to get her attention but placing himself in between the piece of paper and his mistress.

"We weren't even supposed to receive that! Its supposed to be at… Lograts or… something… but its not ours. Its just a coincidence that we found it. We shouldn't trouble ourselves with it." He tried to convince her.

She looked even more troubled by his words and he instantly regretted speaking. But then she smiled at him.

"Maybe your right." The young girl sighed.

"Of course I am!" he smiled, relieved that she had believed him.

"Well, there's a cheesecake in the fridge if you want. Onii-san (Brother) and Otou-san (Dad) aren't home so you could dig in." she smiled.

The little guardian smiled. "Yes! A whole cheesecake for me!" then flew out of the room.

Sakura stared at the piece of paper again. "There is no such thing as a coincidence." She whispered under her breath as she waved her hand and the pink haze disappeared.

She felt herself grow feint but willed herself to stay conscious.

She unraveled the piece of paper and disregarded her throbbing head.

She went down to the very end of the piece of paper and a name came to her lips.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

His eyes darted back and forth as he waited nervously on _his_ arrival.

Alecto knew that his 'work' had been less then satisfactory compared to his other comrades. In fact, he could even say that he was the weakest of them all. But he also knew that they _needed_ him. Badly. It was a comforting thought especially when this organization was one whose fame was only exceeded by its power.

He looked around at his surroundings again, slightly more confident. He was unaware as to where he was. All he knew is that Travers told him to await _Him_ there.

It was the first time he actually grasped his surroundings. He was in a small room, with bookcases filled with dusty old books and cobwebs. In the center of the room was an old green armchair and two high chairs.

'That's odd.' He thought to himself. '_He_ never sits anyone next to him.'

The floor was of moldy wood and the walls were of puke-green wallpaper. If Alecto could have his way, the entire room would have been redecorated.

"Alecto." A voice hissed.

Alecto turned around and got on his knees at once.

"My Lord!" he greeted the best he could.

He couldn't see anything but a dark cloaked man with his hood up. But the reason as to why he knew this was _He_ was because on the floor next to his feet was the slithering companion _He_ treasured above all his minions.

"And what have you to say to my Nagini?" _He_ asked.

Alecto froze. He didn't even notice himself that he had been staring at the snake and suddenly found his breathing had become difficult. He looked down at his neck and found that the snake had coiled itself around it.

He almost screamed as it tightened its grip.

"N-no, M-my L-lord…" he gasped.

_He_ signaled his snake to uncoil itself and it did so.

The Dark Lord hissed at Alecto who had started coughing maniacally as he was finally able to breathe properly again.

"Do you know what I have called you for, Alecto?" he hissed.

Alecto remained on his knees and looked up. "No, my Lord."

The Dark Lord sat down on one of the high chairs and Nagini slithered onto the second.

Alecto felt a wave of pride. He was obviously called upon to sit not only beside the snake, but next to Voldemort himself! And, not just on any old chair! The chair which depicted the highest position out of the three in the room! What an honor! Perhaps he didn't do as badly as he had perceived.

Alecto stood up and began walking towards the green armchair.

He could feel his Dark Lords gaze follow him as he relished the moment and sat down slowly.

The armchair had been very soft, and comfortable. It didn't feel as if it was old at all. It felt like it was made to fit his body perfectly and he was deliriously happy.

Until, he heard a hiss from his Lord.

"And what do you think you are doing, Alecto?"

Alecto stood at once. He was suddenly filled with doubt and remorse.

"Didn't… wasn't… I… uhh…"

The Dark Lord laughed a high pitched and cold laugh.

Alecto sighed. His Dark Lord was just making fun of his naivety. He thought he was a goner.

He laughed along side his Dark Lord and sat back down.

The laughing stopped.

"The first time was only slightly amusing, Alecto." The dark Lord hissed.

Alecto was confused. If the chair of highest power wasn't for him, or for His Dark Lord, then… who?

The door opened with a boom and all the books from the bookcases fell to the moldy floor at once. Alecto closed his eyes.

"And who might you be?" the voice was quiet and sounded foreign to Alecto.

Alecto opened his eyes and looked to his Master at once. What he saw startled him.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was kneeling down on the moldy floor.

Voldemort opened his mouth to say something and Alecto instantly dreaded it before hearing. It would mean they had all been deceived… he had been deceived.

"Master." Voldemort hissed.

Alecto looked up to see his Masters' Master who he had never even heard of for the first time.

And it was He who Alecto had seen before his body crumpled on the floor, his eyes lifeless and a blast lay reminiscent on the armchair which he had mistakenly thought was for him.

* * *

The young sorcerer smiled. His eyes twinkled in a way that only suggested that something was currently bringing him amusement.

He stared into the flames, his blue eyes twinkling and almost chuckled.

"Oh, my dear, dear descendent." He addressed the flames.

The fire lunged out of the fireplace and onto the ground before him. Its shape was defined yet fluid. Its body was that of an exact replica of an old and dear 'friend'.

The flame was crouched down but then stood once it caught sight of the young sorcerer.

"Hiiragizawa." It spat out coldly.

"You might as well give up." Eriol smiled kindly. "You can never defeat me."

"I'm not trying to." The flame glared, its golden amber orbs were only partially visible as blazing hair was covering them and dancing on the enflamed body.

"Then what are you doing calling upon Mu-king (god of fire) just to speak to me?" Eriol smiled even wider. "I heard you were banished and was to be disregarded by the gods after what you did in-"

"Don't." the flame said, his eyes downcast. "I am not here to repent or to explain myself. I am not here to seek pity. I am on a quest-"

"So you would like to know where she might be." Eriol frowned.

The flame nodded.

"You know the rules Xiao Lang."

The flame nodded once again.

"Yet you still want to seek her help?" Eriol questioned disbelievingly.

"I cannot complete this task without her. She seems to be vital for it to succeed; for Him to succeed."

Eriol frowned even more. "Why do you keep searching for ways to repent yourself yet you will not accept the forgiveness of the one who you have sinned against? Why won't you just let it go?"

"Because I am not deserving."

"It is not in your place to decide that Xiao Lang. It is hers. To the one whose innocence you have stolen. To the one whom you have sinned against. To the one who-"

"I know what I did to her and I know that she is more then willing to forgive. But that doesn't change the fact that I am not deserving of forgiveness. She is naïve Hiiragizawa. She is a child."

"She's our age Syaoran. She is not as childish as you give her credit for." Eriol sighed. "What is this quest you have been sent? According to you, she is a child. What help can she bring?"

The flame looked down and Eriols eyes widened. "No… you cannot possibly…"

The flame nodded and frowned.

Eriol closed his eyes and started mumbling seemingly incoherent words under his breath.

"It is done." He spoke quietly as the flame nodded. "You know that you still have my price to pay. I do not work without fee even for… old friends."

The flame nodded once again and extended a fiery hand to the young sorcerer.

Eriol mumbled a few more words before taking the flaming hand and then shook it. The flame turned to leave the way he had come but before he could, a blue light appeared on his wrist, a small circle of power engraved itself as a sign of debt.

As the flame had gone, the entire room had come back to its usual darkness. Two figures appeared beside the young sorcerer.

"Is it done?" Ruby Moon asked.

Eriol nodded. "The fate is sealed. It is her decision now."

* * *

Harry Potter was not a coward. He was pronounced brave by more then an entire civilization! Well, he wasn't sure if everyone called him brave but he knew he was not one to just run when his mind told him he would get hurt. He was the kind who would push the thought away and tread on.

But, this was different.

The very air was choking him to his very core. The tables were left overturned; the once messy yet organized entrance hall to one of the safest places in all of wizarding world was in a mess, not one living creature in sight. From the outside, the building seemed to be the only one left untouched, yet as he entered the building, he was proven wrong.

He had seen his first dead goblin that morning. Something he didn't really want to experience again. To see their sharp noses, usually high in the air with pride, broken; to see their usually scowling faces with wrinkles from over-work and millions of calculations in mind, empty and pale; to see the goblins blood littered on the floor beneath them with their tongues black as night and their eyes a glassy hue. Harry Potter did not want to see another one in his entire life.

Yet, that morning, he had seen a hundred more. All littered around the once grand wizards' bank that was Gringotts.

Harry had to stop himself from puking at the sight.

He had first been afraid, afraid of what else he might find after he had opened the doors that led to the vaults. Maybe more dead goblins, maybe a few alive, but he knew he had to tread on.

He stared at the bronze handle, it was enticingly difficult not to open the door, yet his mind screamed to him that it had enough. But as usual, Harry Potter did not listen to his mind and followed his instincts, which, for the first time in his life, was wrong.

* * *

Ten dark figures moved swiftly and silently over the edge of the wood, careful not to disturb even the most well tuned spirits. These intruders were not of any kind they had first encountered.

His eyes shone a subtle blue before he looked away from the moon shinning down on him.

He called to his command all his companions and the slipped into the territory unnoticed.

The winds gentle breeze was not disturbed and the great high spirits never awoke.

No one but the moon goddess Ch'ang o was able to detect the subtle movements of the intruders until a small pink light appeared fleetingly until its entire beholder disappeared, never to step onto the very grounds she had called home.

The intruders, it seems, have done their task.

* * *

Harry felt his mind screaming in agony as he tried to look away from the sight.

He couldn't believe what was laid in front of his eyes. He looked to his left; a familiar face stared back at him with cold and empty eyes.

"Bill?" he whispered.

The entire hall was cluttered with dead wizards and witches. But that was not what got Harry's gut clenching. There was a sense in the entire room, a feeling that Harry didn't understand. He glanced around the hall and had to stop himself from vomiting.

The wizards and witches that were killed, they were surely in pain as they died. One had their body cut in half but only from the nose to the navel, making all his guts fall out to the floor in front of him, while a woman behind him had the sickening pleasure of having her own arms strangle herself to her death.

Harry looked away. But he knew he needed to do something first.

He approached Bill's dead corpse but stepped back when something moved from behind his dead friend.

He pulled out his wand and quickly rushed his brain for a spell.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"Harry Potter, sir!" a tiny voice squeaked.

"Show yourself!"

Slowly, a small young goblin child moved into his line of sight.

Its nose was still small compared to a fully grown goblin, it was only the size of an average two year olds height and its face looked young with no wrinkles in sight.

The small goblin was crying.

Harry put down his wand.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"A man! He was here to get something out of some vault. But he didn't have a key! My superior was the one he spoke to… When Griphook didn't let him pass, he… he… he stabbed Griphook! With this long sword that came out of nowhere! Then everyone started attacking him! He killed them all!"

The young goblin started to look up with eyes full of sorrow.

"But… Master Weasley here, he knew I was new! I'm a trainee you see; he took me and told me to hide behind him no matter what happened. Then, he was stabbed too sir. In the heart. Then Master Weasley fell down. So I hid behind him, like he told me."

Harry frowned. "Was this man, by any chance, green?"

The goblin gasped. "How did you know sir? Did you encounter him too? His robes were green and his sword had the yin-yang symbol imbedded the above the hilt."

Before Harry could respond, the door he just opened slammed shut.

"Well, well, well." A voice taunted. "I never though _you_ would be here."

* * *

If there was one thing Kinomoto Touya didn't like, it was his sister. His annoying, loud and extremely clumsy sister. But there was one thing he didn't like even more. When he knew his sister was in danger. The feeling that she was out doing something dangerous again and trying to hide it with her smiles.

It irritated him when she would risk her own body and life for a person that she could have only met five seconds before. She was selfless that way but always came home with either a tired expression or a new bruise she would hide from him. Each day, especially since that brat left, she would come home late at night, exhausted and starving but she would hide it and go straight to her room. She even took the risk to sometimes go to her room through her bedroom window. Touya hated her yet couldn't help but be worried every waking second anyway.

And that morning, Kinomoto Touya knew that he would not like what he would find once he opened his sisters bedroom door.

He knocked three times and no answer. He started getting worried.

Then he heard something he never thought he would hear.

"Sakura!"

He rushed inside his sister bedroom and he came face to face with a floating plush toy.

He looked over to his sister's bed. It was empty.

He looked directly at the plush toy.

"What are you and what did you do?" he asked his voice full of anger.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He held his wand around his fist tightly. In front of him was someone he was hoping not to see.

"Malfoy." He spat.

Draco Malfoy sneered at him, wand in hand as he paced around the room, kicking the bodies on the floor as he made his way around.

"Don't you have any respect?" Harry shouted at him.

Malfoy stopped once he got to a Goblin at the very edge of the room wearing a different uniform than the rest. He bent down and pinched his nose as he started putting his hand in the dead Goblin's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he approached Malfoy, the trainee Goblin following from behind.

Harry gasped as he saw what Malfoy had been doing. Malfoy took out a dagger from the Goblins pocket and sliced his torso, goblin guts spewed out.

The trainee Goblin screamed. "Mister Griphook!"

Malfoy didn't pay them any attention and put his hand into the Goblins guts.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, disgusted as the trainee Goblin turned around and started crying.

As Malfoys hand came out once again, a small bloody pouch was enclosed in his fist.

"Well, Potter. I guess you're coming with me." He sneered as he put the pouch in his Pocket.

Malfoy extended his hand to Harry and smirked. "Choose for yourself."

Harry suddenly had a flashback of his first day at Hogwarts.

"_You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong kind."_

"_I think I can choose for myself thanks."_

"It was you!" Harry exclaimed. "In my room!"

Malfoy smirked. "Took you long enough. Remember the past Potter. Without it, you'll repeat the same mistakes."

"How did you do it? You didn't appear on the map!"

Malfoy sighed. "I don't even know. All I know is that you have to come with me now. If not, do me a favor."

"What favor?"

It was the first time Harry ever saw Malfoy look so unsure of himself. "Look for your friends."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

Harry's robe was tugged by the trainee Goblin and he looked down.

"Mister Potter, sir! I… I must go. The Man who did all this-" the goblin was cut short as a pop was heard.

Harry turned around and Malfoy was gone.

Harry turned to the Goblin and found that it too had already disappeared.

* * *

"It has begun." A wise man frowned as he peered into a crystal ball.

"What has begun, Bao-zhi?" a small child with black hair and dark eyes asked the elder, rubbing his little eyes in weariness.

The man smiled at the boy and bent down.

"Look Tao-ran. Do you know who that is?" the man asked the boy as they both peered into the crystal ball.

Tao-ran's eyes grew wide.

"He's… alive?" the little boy smiled a wide smile.

Bao-zhi nodded.

"And he just forged the same path as _Him_." Bao-zhi whispered staring once again to the crystal ball that held the life of one so young, yet damned.

Authors Note:

_**ADDITIONAL CHARACHTERS**_

**Yue/Yue-san: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as male, tall with light hair, silver-white eyes and pale skin, is usually in light ceremonial robes. _Moon Guardian._

**Kero/Kero-chan/Keroberos: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as male, sometimes the size of a plush toy with white wings, big ears, yellow fur and dotted eyes and sometimes the size of a large lion with yellow fur, sharp and white mane, big golden eyes and a blood-red ruby of power in the middle of his forehead. _Sun__Guardian._

**Ruby Moon: **Age Unknown, No distinct gender but may be thought of as female, Tall with blood red hair, dark eyes and pale skin, is usually in dark ceremonial robes, the opposite of Yue/Yue-san. _Moon guardian._

**Spinel-san/Spinel/Suppi-chan: **Age Unknown, No distinct Gender but may be though of as male, sometimes the size of a plush toy with blue wings, dark blue fur, big ears and dotted eyes and sometimes the size of a large panther with dark blue fur and a dark gem on his forehead. _Sun guardian._

**Fujitaka Kinomoto: **Age 48, Male, tall with brown hair and bright eyes, Father of Sakura Kinomoto and Uncle of Tomoyo Daidouji, stands at 6"2. _A Muggle._

**Touya Kinomoto: **Age 27, Male, tall with dark hair and dark eyes, brother of Sakura Kinomoto and cousin of Tomoyo Daidouji, stands at 6"3. _A Muggle._

**() Draco Malfoy: **Age 16, Male, tall with light blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, usually in black robes, stands at 6"0. _A wizard._

**() Bao-zhi: **A man covered in mystery who knows something about _Him_.

**() Tao-ran: **Bao-zhi's grandson. He is Seven Years old and knows more about the path than even those who are on it.


End file.
